Scared
by ohblainers
Summary: Kurt's scared after waking up from a bad dream, so he decides to get some warm milk. But Kurt can hear footsteps in his house, even though his family is asleep. So who's in his house? Very fluffy. Boy cuddles.


Kurt woke up suddenly with a strangled gasp. He quickly sat up and looked at his surroundings. He was in his bed, in his room. It was just a dream. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration and sighed. He thought he was finally finished with the nightmares. He hadn't had one in weeks.

He leaned over the edge of the bed and sought out the light switch for his lamp. Kurt flicked it on; thankful his room was no longer filled with looming darkness. He checked the clock on his bedside table. It was 3:00 am. There was no way Kurt would be able to get back to sleep. Not when he was this jumpy. His heart was still racing and his breath was coming out in short bursts.

Maybe some warm milk would calm him down.

Kurt pulled back the covers on his bed and swung his legs over the side. He then tried to walk as quietly as possible to the kitchen on the hardwood floors. He didn't want to wake anyone up.

Kurt quickly poured some milk into a mug and placed it in the microwave. He wished the machine would work faster, he felt too exposed in the kitchen. The room was too large. There was too much space for bad things to be lurking.

Kurt stood in the center of the room, watching the mug rotate slowly. He listened to the whir of the microwave and the chirping crickets outside, until a third noise joined them.

Footsteps.

Kurt's mind started to reel with all the possibilities of whom it could be. He knew that Finn, Carole and his Dad were all upstairs, asleep. _Kurt, it's just your imagination. It's not real. You're just freaked out from your dream._

But they were getting louder. Before he had a chance to turn around, two arms were encircling his waist.

Kurt shrieked and started thrashing his arms and legs. The person standing behind him immediately let go and took a few steps back.

"Kurt! Kurt, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's me, it's just Blaine!"

Kurt stopped attacking and stared at the boy standing in front him with his hands raised in surrender.

"_Shit _Blaine! Don't do that to me! I thought you were some crazy axe murder!"

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you'd know it was me."

Kurt frowned slightly, "Why are you even here?"

"I slept over last night, don't you remember? On the couch." Blaine replied, gesturing to the living room.

"Oh." Kurt said dumbly.

Blaine placed his hand over his heart with a faux hurt expression, "Oh my god, I can't believe you forgot I was here!"

Kurt chuckled and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

"You know I could never forget about you."

Blaine grinned goofily but then a worried look crossed his features.

"Wait… why are you even awake?"

"Oh, I just had a bad dream." Kurt said, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and stroked Kurt's knuckles with his thumb.

"About what?"

"Dinosaurs." Kurt immediately blurted out, and then mentally face palmed. _Of all the things you could've made up, you went with __**that?**_

"Dinosaurs." Blaine repeated, clearly not buying it.

"Uh… yep. They were chasing me around town. It was scary." Kurt said, nodding vigorously.

Blaine tilted his head to the side and studied his boyfriend, who was toying with the edge of his pajama shirt and avoiding looking Blaine in the eyes.

"Kurt… why are you lying?"

Kurt sighed and flopped his head forward so it was resting on Blaine's shoulder.

"Fine. You caught me. It was about the bullies from McKinley."

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine said, rubbing soothing circles into Kurt's back, "Do you wanna-"

"No. I don't want to talk about it." Kurt said, straightening up.

Blaine looked like he was going to argue, but then he decided against is and just nodded.

"So, do you want to go back to sleep?"

"No! Uh…" Kurt swallowed loudly before continuing, "No. I don't really want to sleep right now… Can-can we watch a movie or something instead?"

"Okay babe. Any particular movie in mind?"

Kurt looked thoughtful for a few moments, before his eyes lit up.

"Wizard of Oz!"

Blaine chuckled and started to lead Kurt towards the lounge room when Kurt shouted,

"Wait! I forgot my warm milk!"

Blaine wrinkled his nose as Kurt pulled the drink out of the microwave.

"Gross."

"It's not gross, it's delicious." Kurt said matter-of-factly.

Blaine shook his head, but he knew not to argue.

They walked into the lounge room and Blaine plopped down on the couch while Kurt started to search for the DVD. He found it quickly, put it on, then sat down next to Blaine.

Blaine pulled Kurt closer and placed a blanket around the two of them. Kurt's head rested on Blaine's chest with his arms wrapped around Blaine's middle while Blaine had one arm wrapped around Kurt's shoulders and the other hand resting on Kurt's forearm. The two boys stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's warmth and comforting presence. But by the time Dorothy and her new found friends reached the Emerald City, Kurt's eyes were drooping.

Blaine brushed hair out of Kurt's face and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Go to sleep babe."

Kurt mumbled something into Blaine's shirt.

"Pardon?"

Kurt lifted his head slightly before speaking again.

"Only if you promise to stay." He said sleepily.

"I promise."

Kurt smiled sleepily and lowered his face back onto Blaine's chest. After a few minutes, his breathing evened out and he fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I actually had a dream once where dinosaurs chased me around my school and tried to eat me. It was terrifying.**

**True story.**

**Please review, they make my day!**


End file.
